Expecting The Unexpected
by brojobs
Summary: While finally planning to actually kill everyone, Eridan gets distracted by a new human.
1. Humans

All I could hear in the morning was the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. How I hate that stupid fucking thing, always interrupting my Prospit dreaming. All I could feel was the cold morning feeling against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I pried my eyes open, seeing the red glare of the LCD numbers of the alarm clock. I swung my arm to it, knocking it off the bedside table, shutting it up. I knew I wasn't going to sleep in a while. Beside it, a picture frame sat with the intimidating picture of my ex-girlfriend, Feferi. Well, she was never my girlfriend, but we were close enough, before she, well, told me she didn't wanna be friends anymore. I've shed so many tears because of her, but you win some, you lose some, right? I walk over to my husktop and play some music from the bands that no one knows about, you've probably never heard of them. I pick up my glasses and place them on my face, as I usually do every morning. I sing along to Camera Obscura and try to find my science wand. It was the typical morning, I liked knowing what to expect, but sometimes it bored me. I hover over to my Trollian window and troll Fef. I roll up my sleeves, fix my glasses, and ready myself to talk to some lovely troll ladies.

CA: hey fef guess what im gonna go do

CA: like right noww

CC: U)(, let me guess, the genocide plan again?

CA: yeah

CA: wwait how did you knoww

CC: I've )(eard you t)(e first FIV –E MILLION TIMES, - ERIDAN.

CC: It's not like you're going to actually go kill t)(e land dwellers.

CA: bullshark

CA: ivve prepared extra for this

CA: this is gonna go swwimingly

CC: W)(atever floats your boat, Eridan.

CC: Look, I can't talk rig)(t now

CC: I'm talking to Sollux about personal stuff.

CA: oh gog not that asshole

CC: Later, Eridan!

CA: wwait fef

CC: LAT –ER, -ERIDAN

She was always sort of busy ever since she met Sol. Not that I care or anything, but she deserves someone better, someone of a higher blood rank, like me. Sollux was always my least favorite troll, he's a pain in the rumpus, and he's a total dick. I never really knew what Fef sees in him, but that won't matter. After this plan, she'll come crawling back to me. I get my gun and cape and head out the door, hoping this plan won't be a total waste of time. As I step onto the welcome mat of my back door, I inhale the fresh, salty water smell and walk into the wild blue yonder.

"Oh shit, here comes Eridan." I hear Karkat say to Gamzee. He goes back to his computer and pretends he didn't see me, while Gamzee stands patiently with a goofy smile on his face and watches me come closer. Gam is the only one here who has some manners here, I suppose. It's a shame I have to put him out of his misery. "Wwell, good afternoon, Gam. Fancy seeing you here." I say casually. He doesn't have to know that he'll be dead in a matter of time. That's the beauty of the element of surprise. "Yeah, I like fancy shit too." He says smugly. Karkat didn't even bother to greet me, he was far too busy talking to his beloved Terezi on Trollian, avoiding conversation with me. I ignored Karkat's rude behavior and continued to my plan, I don't deal with trolls with that kind of attitude. I'll just be sure to add him first on the death list. "So, motherfucker, what do you plan to do today?" Gamzee said in his slurring tone, this time showing off his sharp blades he calls teeth. "Wwhatever I feel like doin', GOG. But if you really wwanna know, I'm planning to commit a genocidal crime, killin' landdwwellers and wwhatnot." Fuck the element of surprise; I'm too excited to keep it a secret. Gamzee's lips curled up, exposing those teeth again. Being the high motherfucker he is, I don't think he even knew what the fuck I was talking about. "Heh, that's cool, motherfucker," he thought for a minute, making this weird facial expression, his eyes growing serious, and his eyebrows slightly tensing up. "but hey, you should do this geno-whatever thing with the human motherfuckers, I bet they would feel pretty left out if they weren't included, you don't wanna seem motherfuckin' rude, do ya?" Sometimes it's the stupid one with the cleverest ideas. "That's... Actually not a bad idea, Gam, I should include-""WHAT? NO!" Karkat interrupted, finally listening and even communicating. "The humans haven't done anything wrong, besides being complete fuckasses, I mean, give them a fucking break!" Karkat exploded. "Wwell, I'll think about it. Depends what mood I'm in later." I walked off, making sure my cape looked extra dramatic and my scarf flowing to the side. No one's gonna tell me what not to do here. In a matter of time, I'm gonna rule this place. "Okaaay, bye, motherfucker!" Gamzee yelled in the distance. I could hear Karkat shushing him silently, obviously not wanting him to do anything with me.

I was going to take Gamzee's advice and go for the humans first, since they're more vulnerable than the rest of us. They are just kids after all; they could never deal with the likes of me. Conveniently, we were on a meteor, and there was some humans roaming around in these parts. There was the blonde lesbian who canoodled with Kanaya, and the albino smartass that rapped really badly and was kind of rude. As I searched for the humans, everyone was in a huge group, observing something, and circling it. Out of curiosity, I walked over to see what the hubbub was about. "What the fuck, another one?" I heard Karkat say. "Whoa, that could be our mom." I believe the douchey albino say. I peered over, and the sight nearly knocked me out. "Another human?" Tavros finally said. I always thought humans were ugly, I mean, the lesbian wasn't bad looking, and I didn't give a flying fuck about the albino, but this one was one that stood out. It was a female, she had close resemblance to the lesbian, but really feminine looking, well, from what I could tell, she was asleep. She had white-blonde hair that was wispy, and curled over to her face, and kind of flipped out to the side. She was pretty pale for a human; the way her ivory skin shined in her hair was overwhelming. She wore black lipstick, just like the other female, but it looked way better on her, the way it went with her complexion kept me in awe, and how one of the corners of her mouth curled up topped it all. She was in Derse pajamas, which was very unusual, since this was a meteor, obviously not Derse. What I found really adorable was that she had this soft snore, with a hint of this cute giggle, sort of giving off her gentle, delicate voice. I could feel my face get warm, I've never felt this way before, even with Feferi. "Hey Eridan, are you okay? Your face is all flushed." Kanaya nudged by arm, I didn't really look at her, my sight was set on something else. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered, forgetting to be rude. I didn't even feel like being rude, which is new. I didn't take my eyes off her. I feel like I could just stare at this human forever. "Okay everyone, that's enough fucking around, we should get back to work now." Karkat said quietly, it wasn't hard not to hear him, after a while, everyone was dead silent. I guess I wasn't the only who thought she was attractive looking. Equius cleared his throat, trying to emphasize that the topic was over with. "Yes, Karkat has a point. W-we should all go back to our regular routines." Everyone agreed and walked away, leaving me and her alone. I looked around to see if anyone would stick around, but the geno-plan was postponed. The only thing on my mind right now was to find out about this human.


	2. Awake

I spent around 2-3 hours sitting there with a sleeping blonde. At some point I decided to get my creep on and take a whiff at her. She reeked of cheap, human soporific beverages, but I sorta liked it, it suited her festive appearance. I guess she was an alcoholic of some sort, which was a start. It got boring after a while, but something kept me with her. She would occasionally say some words, like some names like "Jane", "Dirk", "Jake", and "Calliope". These were probably more human buddies of hers; it must be nice to have friends like that, or at least some friends who cared about you. As I began to reconsider why the fuck I decided to stalk a sleeping alcoholic, or even ditched the plan for this, she starts to murmur words under her breath. "Janey, I'm sorry" I decipher. Who the fuck is Janey? Is it THAT Jane? She began to toss and turn, looking frustrated. I wasn't sure to wake her up or not, she still looked cute either way. She began to shout, and this is when I began to panic, but luckily Karkat was there to help with the situation. He ran over and kneeled down beside me, being as concerned as I was. "What the fuck's going on?!" He said in a panicked tone. He had no choice but to wake her up forcefully, shaking her violently. "HUMAN! WAKE UP!" Her shouting made it worse, making us worry even more. Her screams sounded like she was writhing in pain, but I had no idea what went on in that head of hers.

"FEFETAAA!" She said in a loud, sharp, cry. She lied silently, her breathing calming down, as if on command. Her eyes shot open, revealing her large, rose colored eyes. She searched around, looking at everything in confusion. "Whoa, Nelly." She whispered. She looked at us as if she'd never seen a troll before, which was probably the case. Quickly, her timid expression faded away, and a gorgeous smile appeared on her face, showing off her pearly whites. "You guys are trolls, aren't you?" She said coyly, she looks like she's been yearning for this day or some shit. Karkat and I, both dumb-stricken, could only nod. I'd expect for Karkat to say something, but instead, he just sat there quietly, not saying anything. She sat up, smiling at both of us. I guess that fear didn't last very long. "I'm Roxy Lalonde." She said in a happy tone. She sat there, beaming a warm, kind smile, siting in complete silence. "Well? What are your names?" She said, breaking the silence. Karkat cleared his throat, trying to seem more masculine like. "Karkat Vantas." He said firmly, getting that shy feeling out of his system. She looked over to me, and did what seemed like a gasp. "Are you a wizard?" She said excitedly. "I-" "Is that your wand? Can you do spells, like Harry Potter?" She said, pointing at the science wand in my pocket. Usually, I'd put up a big argument that magic is not real, and that I believe in science, but I could never argue with her. "I-I, uh" "'Cause I like wizards. Like, a lot." She giggled smugly. My face became hot, I was completely flustered. Is she trying to say something about me?

Karkat, not getting what has become of the conversation, got up. "I'll uh, leave you two here. I have, uh, stuff to do." He walked away briskly, back to the others. Me and Roxy watched him leave, and I realized how much of a fuckass Kar can be. "Pfft, what an asswad." She said, laughing in that bubbly tone of hers. "Heh, yeah." I never knew Roxy was THAT kind of lady, but I liked it. She looked around, observing the barren meteor. "So, anyway, where am I?" She asked, drawing odd little figures on the sandy floor. "You're on a meteor. Wwe'vve been sitting here for about, 1 and a half sweeps, or 3-ish years." She nodded, looking off into the dark space distance, but then looked back at me, smiling slightly. "I like your accent, Eridan. It's unique." She said sweetly. This, of course, didn't help my blushing one bit. "Thanks, no one's told me that before." I said nervously. I haven't received a compliment in so long, I was grateful she would say that to me. She smiled, and scooted closer to me, and rested her head on her arm, leaning on her knee. She didn't say anything to me for a long period of time, she just kind of stared at me, sometimes giggling. "Heh, wwhat are you lookin' at?" She bit her lip, and pointed at my fins, flicking them softly. "Oh, my fins?" She nodded, still poking at them. "Yeah, they are pretty wweird, right? Actually, I am pretty wweird, to be honest." I've only met this chick for less than a day, but somethin' makes me feel like I've known her forever. "It's okay, I'm weird too, but we can be weird together." She wrapped her arm around mine, I guess trying to make me feel better? I wasn't sure if she's acting like this out of sympathy or if she liked me. Humans sure are hard to understand.

Out of nowhere, a loud whooshing noise is heard from the distance, startling us both. From what I can remember, a human wearing that same Derse outfit in some kind of flying device. The appearance was blurry, but what I could make out was blonde hair and those douchey pointy glasses. How many humans are gonna start appearing now? As the human got closer, I think Roxy was trying to identify who it was. "Is that.. Dirk Strider?" Oh, THAT Dirk. Her eyes widened, and her skin got pale again, making her blush on her face more visible. "Wwhat, Is he your boyfriend?" She looked at me, shaking her head. "He's one of my friends, I don't understand what he's doing here, or if he's really in Derse." The douchey glasses guy became dangerously close, but I think I know what he's getting to. "Oh man." She had a look of disappointment, scratching her head nervously. "Roxy!" I heard Dirk shout. At this point, he was just a few inches from us. He grabbed on to her waist, and drove her away. They left, leaving only the whirring sound of that device he's using and Roxy's screams. I couldn't believe it. They left me; SHE left me. I stared into the direction they flew away to, feeling lonely again. My chest felt heavy, my heart pounding violently. My eyes began to water up, and the depression started to flow into my mind again. I've never felt this way before. I missed her desperately already, and I've only known her for a few hours. At this point, I just want to forget the plan, and think about the lovely blonde that has just been swept away by a Strider, literally. My head starts to spin, my mind isn't thinking right, and I begin to tremble all over. Is this what they call _love_?


	3. Gone

I couldn't stand it anymore, the shitty empty feeling in my chest was coming back. I miss her so much already. "Eridan?" I turned around, looking up to see Kanaya trying to comfort me, placing her hand on my shoulder with that stupid, pretending-to-care look.

"Are you alright?" I shoved her hand away angrily, wanting nothing to do with her. "Fuck off, Kan, Wwhat do you wwant?" I said, trying to tame the whimpering in my voice. I hid under my cape, crawling into a ball, with my knees tucked close to my chest. "Eridan, is it that human? Did she leave already?" It was really hard to ignore her, me being a talkative little shithead, I tried with all my might to shut the fuck up.

"It's none o' your fuckin business." I whispered. "It doesn't matter anywway. I'm just being stupid ovver a landdwweller. "I grabbed my hair, frustrated with my feelings. Kanaya sat beside me, patting my back trying to make me feel more pathetic, I guess. "Eridan, how do you feel about the human?" She said softly with that motherly tone. She was always the mother of the group, but she could never get that close to me, I was raised to realize that.

"Look, I told you, it's none o' your fuckin business," I stood up, showing her how serious I was. "Listen Kan, if you didn't spend so much time rubbing vaginas with that 'Flighty Broad', you would realize how my life spiraled ever since my crush from my grub days rejected me, and had the nerve to say that she didn't evven wwant to be moirails. Is there something wwrong with me? Am I that unappealin'? Or is it that I'm nevver good enough for anyone? And noww, this human just suddenly pops outta nowwhere and givves me googly eyes, do you know how insulting that is, knowwing wwhat I feel about landdwwellers? Evven if she doesn't like me, that's her problem, I don't knoww -"

"You do know. And from what I know, you like her, and the right thing to do is NOT to attack landdwwellers, that is not going to get you anywhere." I've never seen her this serious before. I know she was always there to talk about feelings, but I never knew she cared that much. "Kanaya, it doesn't wwork like that, but, I don't understa-" "Go find her. You'll never be happy until you do. This isn't Feferi, she didn't give a flying fuck about your feelings, she didn't even want to be friends with you. You need to find this human girl, and you need to tell her."

Kan sure did give some useful advice, but sometimes, I don't understand what she means.

"Tell her wwhat? That I'm a desperate loner?" She patted my hand. "Whatever you feel like you need to tell her." I tried to decipher what she meant, I had no idea what she was getting to.

"But tell her wwhat-" She interrupted by painfully flicking my head. "Did you not hear what I said? Go!" I quickly stood up, tripping on my cape in the process. "Get the water out of your head and go, Eridan! TELL HER!" I nodded and ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I was bound to get somewhere.

After minutes of countless running, I ran into Terezi, the blind weirdo. It wasn't that she was weird, she was always kind of odd, but I guess that was Karkat's type.

"Ter, quick, I need to borrow your jetpack. She looked up from her chalk drawing. "What for? For one of your genocide shit plans? " She asked, her face covered in red. "It's an emergency! C'mon, please?"

She looked at me suspiciously, still chewing on the red piece of chalk. "Okay, fine. Just don't do anything weird with it., or I'm taking you to the slammer." She took out her capchalog, releasing the jetpack into my arms. "Thanks!" I ran away, trying to slide my arms through the wing straps.

I ran to the farest edge of the meteor, trying to develop the confidence to jump off, even at the ridiculously fast speed this meteor's going. The wind we were catching blew on my face, almost blowing my glasses off. I patted around the jet pack, grabbing the engine-cord-thingy. I pulled it, only to hear the short roar of the engine. "Fuck."

I pulled harder, trying to get this piece of shit to start. It started to run properly, making me breathe a little easier. I was off my feet and into the air. For a minute, I forgot I was a sea dweller, up in the sky, gliding around like this was somefin no sea dweller would ever attempt. I rode into the direction that Dirk and Roxy escaped to.

The only problem was now, is to prevent my cape and scarf from catching on fire.


	4. Roxy

Roxy's Perspective:

I woke up after shitloads of sleeping. I wonder what got into me, I usually never sleep this much, well, unless it's because of a hangover. Getting my head together, I thought about that troll dude, Eridan. He was so charming, more charming and cuter than English and Janey's dad combined. Wait, no, that didn't come out right, I made it sound creepy. Anyway, I woke up with Janey and Dirk on this rocket-board-thingy, I didn't know what Dirk called his silly contraptions, but all I know it was CRAZY windy, or he's going at the speed of light, gogdamn. He landed down to Jakey's place, which was pretty odd, well, at least for Janey. She still had that grudge against him, and him and Dirk are kind of weird relationship of some sort, so I should keep my mouth shut.

The thing was; I couldn't stop thinking about Eridan. I've never met someone so.. unique. I swear, his wavy accent knocked me off my feet. Everything about him is so adorable, I can't stand it. I want to see him again, no, I NEED to see him again, my poor kokoro yearned for it. I looked around, seeing the red arch thingies that Jake hangs around, the wide, green, lush open space, my friends, and me, finally awake and out of derse pajamas. To be honest, I wish Eridan didn't see me in those, I looked pretty ridiculous, that wasn't exactly the first impression I wanted around a cute wizard boy. "Hey Dirk," I called out to the Strider, getting his attention from the weird conversation he was in with Jake. "What do you want, Roxy?" I looked over to his rocket-board-thing, and turned back to him. "Lemme borrow your contraption over here. I.. forgot my purse." He didn't pay much attention to me, I could see the lovey—dovey expression when he talks with English. "Yeah, okay, whatever." I squee'd, happy that I could go finally see my lovely troll guy. I hopped on it, not really knowing what to do or what to expect. I ran my fingers down the side to see if there was some kind of button to activate it. Not knowing, I slid a switch, and I dashed off into space, trying to hold on to dear life.

With all the memory I had, I flew back to that meteor, and golly, that was hard to do when you were sleep drinking. Not knowing how to properly land this piece of shit, I crashed face first. Being the super graceful gal I am, I got up like nothing happened. No one needs to know I'm clumsy as a duck. As I got up, that Karkat chum approached me. "What the fuck are you doing back here? I thought Eridan went looking for you."

My heart stopped. He went looking for me? So I'm not being creepy after all? "What do you mean he went looking for me? I came here looking for him, this is-""So you mean to say that he probably went to risk his fucking life looking for a dull land dweller like you?" Now I know for sure he is an asswad. However, he actually went to risk his life for me? Why would he do that? "It seems like it, Rudy McRudeypants. Do you know what direction he went?" He shook his head and grabbed my arm. "No, you're staying here, besides, you need to talk to Kanaya." "Ka-Who-ya?" He led me to this laboratory getup place , and to a group of trolls looking all concerned and shit. One with a yellow roman numeral two on his shirt turned to me, making the others turn that way. One troll girl with a cute, short haircut and vampire lookin' fangs approached me, looking REALLY concerned. "Hello." She said, with her polite-as-fuck voice. "Uh, Hi." I smiled and tried to act nice. "I'm Kanaya, you must be Roxy." I nodded, trying not to act weirded out. "Yup, that's me." She patted my back, gesturing to somewhere else, away from the others. "Come with me."

She took me to one of the empty parts of the meteor, making sure we were alone and there was no one listening. "So I see you've become friends with Eridan." Oh gog, the sound of his name made my heart pound. "Y-Yeah, I have." I said, hiding the lovesick in my voice. "Look, Eridan went out to find you, and we just sent 3 others to go retrieve him. Do you know why he went looking for you?" Yeah, why did he go looking for me? No one's ever gone to the extreme to do something for me before, and the whole idea of Eridan risking his life left me confuzzled. "No, ma'am. I was wondering the same thing." She slightly smiled, trying to act friendly when in reality, she hated my guts for putting her friend in danger, I suppose. "Well, he likes you; in fact, I believe he has stronger red feelings for you. And the thing about that is, well, this is dangerous for him." Dangerous? What the ever loving fuck is she talking about? "You see, when he confessed to his moirail Feferi, she declined, putting him in a lower rank of friendship. This made him go into an emotional spiral of shit, making him homicidal, so you can see that, if he ends up having deeper red feelings for you, and something goes wrong, our whole lives are at stake, he'll try to kill us all out of pure teen angst." I shook my head. This is complete bullshit; Eridan is nothing like that, well, as far as I know. "So now you realize he can never see you again." I was in complete disagreement; no one can ever take Eridan away. No one. "No, Kanaya, please, you can't do this." She sighed and hid her face with her hands, showing she does care a little. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Roxy, I just don't want to see Eridan hurt." "But believe me, I won't hurt him. I'll keep him happy, because, well, he keeps me happy." She looked up. "What are you saying?" Oh boy. Here comes the roller coaster ride that is my feelings. "Look, I.." C'mon Roxy, this is what you get for not shuttin' up. ".. I love Eridan, and I'm not sure myself that he loves me back. I've never felt this way before, but I'm not sure what I'm feeling." Oh gog, Roxy, you crazy bitch, why'd you have to say that? She smiled, but still concerned for him. "I still can't let him get hurt, I can't take any chances." Why was she so overprotective of him? Is she like, in a serious relationship with him, or those weird moirail thingamajigs? Anyway, I'm not taking no for an answer. "I need to go after him." Just like that, I got up and went in the direction of the others, leaving Kanaya.

"But, you did understand what NOT seeing him means, right?"

".. Roxy?"


	5. Safe Return

Back to Eridan:

I can't take it any longer. I'm pretty sure I've been lost roaming around for days now. I stopped on a barren rock hours ago, still trying to catch my breath and my sanity. I'm sorry, Roxy, I can't go on any longer. This will surely kill me, but what I need to do right now is go back to the meteor, no matter how much it disappoints me. I got up and kicked the ground making rubble, frustrated with my feelings. I screamed at the sky at the top of my lungs, letting all my anger out on the stars above. I wiped the tears from my eyes, accepting the fact that I probably never accepting the fact that I will never see my dear, precious Roxy again. I lay down, defeated and destroyed, and cried on the dirty ground, making mud out of the dry rock sand. I reached for my back pocket, took out my wand, and shot at the floor, making holes on the surface. That didn't make me stop, however. This is what I got for falling in love with a human, I get stupid holes. If only I'd listen to my gut, I wouldn't be in this mess. I always knew I wasn't strong enough, ever since I was just a small grub. If it wasn't for these petty feelings, I would have annihilated every one of those land dwellers, the humans left to roll over on their graves. If it wasn't for Roxy, I wouldn't have turned so pathetic. But then again, who would kill such a lovely person like Roxy?

My rambling thoughts were immediately ceased by a familiar cackling voice. No, it must be my imagination, I assume. I'm in the middle of nowhere, and it's impossible that anyone can find me here. I flipped around, ignoring my vivid imagination. The voice wouldn't shut up, either my mind was playing tricks on me or I was actually hearing something.

"Eridan, you dumbass, wake up!" I came out of my daze and looked up at the blind weirdo. I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see her face again. "Terezi!"

I grabbed her face, and smiled at the girl, missing the way she gave me that disgusted look. "Uh.. What?"

I looked over, and saw Aradia and Equius both beside me. "Wwhat the fuck are you guys doin' here?"

Equius fixed his broken shades, already sweating.

"It seems that the Jade-Blood has sent for us to go retrieve you from your ridiculous search for the human, since it has taken you a long period of time to return, and," he eyed me suspiciously.

"You are known to be very immature." Aradia gave me one of those creepy grins, nodding in agreement with Equius.

"Well, now what we found you, you can return to the meteor so you can fear the wrath of Kanaya's nagging." Terezi said. Equius picked me up with his bulbous things he calls arms and climbed on to Terezi's lusus.

I suddenly realized; my search isn't done yet. I'm not going to give up just yet. I'm going to find Roxy, and I'm not going to stop unless I'm dead. But for now, I'll return to the meteor, temporarily. I gave in on Equius actions and hopped on the dragon. "Hey Eridan?"

I turned to Terezi. She looked at me seriously, and not with that rude face she always gave me.

"Why did you go looking for the human in the first place? I mean, not like I'm prying or anything, I'm just curious."

Of course the answer was simple. "Wwell, because, I love Roxy, and I'd do anything for her." She stood there for a moment, trying to decipher what I meant. She nodded, but still confused. We were all on the lusus, ready to take off. My master rescue plan has backfired, and it's time for me to give in.

As we left, I looked back at the big, empty rock.

"Bye, Mr. Rock." I whispered under my breath. I'm pretty sure Equius heard that, but if he thinks I'm crazy, so be it. I just want to go back to the meteor and forget this whole thing happened, no matter how much it hurts. Goodbye, Mr. Rock, and Goodbye, Miss Roxy.


	6. Bliss

The ride back felt like forever. Equius had tried to make small talk and tell really bad jokes and raps, Aradia said barely anything, and gave me the creepy smile the whole time, and Terezi made frequent stops to go see if that space rock tasted good, and to top it all off, Terezi's lusus didn't really have good experience with flying, making it a bumpy ride. As you can see, coming back to the meteor with these fools didn't exactly give me the "welcome home" impression.

After hours of putting up with horrible free style, we finally landed. I sort of missed the old meteor, the familiar feel it had immediately made me comfortable and at home. I watched the others get off the juvenile dragon, complaining amongst themselves. Oh, how I missed them, I missed them all. I saw Kanaya come near, looking relieved.

"Thank goodness you're back, you had me worried sick." She placed her hand on my shoulder as always, being the motherly figure out of us all.

"Yeah.. Good to be back, Kan." I looked off into the distance, wondering if Roxy's out there somewhere.

"Eridan, you look pretty tired." Oh, don't even get me started, sister.

"Yeah, I'vve had a long day, sorta," I looked up at the dark spacey sky, dazing off for a moment. Out of nowhere, Karkat was at my side.

"If it isn't Mr. Romantic, back from his lovey-dovey quest." He said smugly, but I didn't really mind anymore, I was emotionally and physically exhausted. I let out a chuckle, but I have to admit, I wasn't satisfied with how I just left, but then again, that's how most of my genocide plans ended.

"You should head back with the others; they were kind of scared you didn't come back as soon as expected." Said Kanaya. I guess she was right. I'll probably get the "Oh, you're not dead" shit and will be forgotten about for the next few hours.

I headed back with the 4, not really anticipating the other trolls. Nothing was new anymore, well, at least in my head.

"Eridan, what the shell happened?! Are you crayfish?!" Feferi shook my shoulders, looking like she actually cared, and I've never seen her like this before, I've always known Fef as a heartless, careless woman, I mean, she did reject me pretty cruelly.

"No, I am not crazy; I knew exactly wwhat I wwas doin'." I pushed her away, leaving her speechless, and more pissed off then she already was. She was the last person I'd want to talk to. Then it hit me; I was over Feferi. All those tears were a thing of the past. Roxy was the only woman in my mind now, and just like Fef, I'm not going to get over her for a long time. I went back to where I had first met Roxy. Why was it that I can never get that depressing feeling out of my mind, no matter how hard I try? I could still smell the trace of cheap vodka; it was touching enough for me to start drinking out of depression.

"Eridan Ampora." A voice rang. There it was again, that feeling that made me feel like I had water in my head. My heart beat immediately picked up its pace, making my ears ring. That song by the Maccabee's, 'Toothpaste Kisses' that reminded me of her played in my brain as if on command. I turned around, seeing the only person that could make me happy right now, as if that pale blonde hair wasn't a giveaway. I could feel my face light up, which was a first for me.

"Roxy Lalonde." We both clung automatically, like opposite magnets. I could feel the moist teardrops soaking my shirt, but I didn't care, I was tearing up too. We both stepped back to look at each other. She looked more beautiful than I remember.

Roxy's perspective: He looked wiser than Dumbledore, looked more mysterious looking than Snape, even more heroic than Harry Potter himself, wand and all. Oh gog, the scarf, the cape, I wanted to faint like the geek I am. He's the best thing a girl could ever get. He's the best thing I could get.

Eridan's Perspective: Some feeling in my chest was telling me that she was actually HAPPY to see me as I was for her. She grabbed my hand, and she made me feel like, I was worth it; that I wasn't a lousy piece of shit that no one wanted or was avoiding. Roxy was that missing piece in my heart, the missing piece I've longed for my whole life.

Roxy: Eridan was that guy that I've dreamed of, that I've written about since I was a little girl.

Eridan: Roxy was the girl that put up with my dramatic bullshit, that I know was right for me.

Roxy: He

Eridan: Was

Roxy: Bliss.

Eridan: Bliss.


End file.
